Un bébé pour 'Hannouka
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Alors que Ziva s'apprete à aller fêter 'Hannouka quand Gibbs la charge d'aider Tony à garder un bébé que se dernier à trouver.
1. Chapter 1

Un bébé pour 'Hannouka. 

By Calleigh Watson.

Spoiler : Episode 4.15

Bureau du NCIS. 17h30.

Ziva, McGee et Gibbs étaient installés chacun à son bureau, dehors la neige tombait abondamment et la nuit commençait faisait son apparition. Quand soudain, Ziva rassembla ses affaires. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Gibbs : Où allez vous David ?

Ziva : C'est Chabbat, patron.

Gibbs : Et ?

Ziva : Et c'est le premier jour d'Hannouka.

Gibbs : Ce qui signifie ?

Ziva : Que je n'aurais déjà pas dû travailler de la journée, alors à lundi.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et entra en collision avec l'agent DiNozzo quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Elle le regarda surprit quand elle vit ce qu'il tenait au bout de son bras.

Tony : Eh attention, David !

Ziva : Désolé.

Tony se dirigea vers son bureau et Ziva le suivit trop curieuse d'en savoir plus. Le bel italien posa une coque pour enfant sur son bureau et retira sa veste.

Gibbs : DiNozzo, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Tony : Un bébé patron.

Gibbs : Merci je ne suis pas idiot.

Ziva : Ne me dit pas que tu es père et que tu viens de l'apprendre.

Tony : Non. Et tu n'étais pas sur le départ.

Ziva : Si mais ça peut attendre deux minutes, j'ai trop envie de t'entendre t'expliquer.

Gibbs : Et je crois qu'elle n'est pas la seule.

Tony : Et bien j'étais au magasin pour… enfin passons et quand j'ai voulu rejoindre ma voiture, j'ai entendu des pleurs d'enfants alors je les ai suivit et j'ai trouver ce bébé dans une poubelle.

McGee : Mon Dieu que c'est triste.

Tony : Il était là juste là, à l'abri du vent mais il était seul et il faisait si froid alors je l'ai pris avec moi après avoir inspecté les alentours à la recherche de ses parents et me voilà.

Gibbs : Les services sociaux ne viendront sûrement pas un samedi à cette heure là. Tony, je te charge de veiller sur lui jusqu'à lundi.

Tony : Mais Gibbs…

Comme pour montrer un certain mécontentement, le bébé se mit à pleurer à pleins poumons. Tony sembla paniqué ne savant que faire, Ziva le poussa pour qu'elle puisse passer. Elle détacha l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras. Le bébé ne devait pas avoir plus de six mois. Dans les bras de Ziva, il se calma instantanément.

Gibbs : Ziva vous aiderez DiNozzo.

Ziva : Quoi ? Non ! Gibbs, non ! C'est 'Hannouka.

Gibbs : Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

McGee : C'est une fête juive, patron.

Gibbs s'éloigna en criant « C'est un ordre » et McGee s'éclipsa en direction du laboratoire d'Abby pour ne pas avoir à faire à ses deux collègues. Tony observa quelques instants la jeune femme qui berçait l'enfant dans ses bras.

Tony : Alors on fait quoi ?

Ziva : Moi rien. Je vais à la synagogue.

Tony : On a un enfant sur les bras et toi tu vas prier.

Ziva : Je ne vais pas prier je vais fêter 'Hannouka.

Tony : Je n'y connais rien bébé.

Ziva : Mais je dois y aller.

Il lui fit des yeux de chien battu, ce regard auquel elle avait du mal à dire non.

Ziva : D'accord, j'espère que tu n'as rien à faire parce que toi, le bébé et moi allons à la synagogue.

Tony : Mais je ne suis pas juif.

Ziva : Personne n'est parfait.

Supermarché, 19h00.

A la sortie de la synagogue, ils s'étaient rendus au supermarché pour faire quelques courses se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient rien pour le petit. Pendant que Ziva poussait le chariot, Tony tenait un peu maladroitement l'enfant qui s'agitait dans ses bras.

Ziva : Tony fait attention à sa tête.

Tony : J'essaye figures toi, mais il bouge beaucoup.

Elle souriait à pleine dent, trop heureuse de le voir aussi mal partie, lui qui se vantait souvent de ses exploits, celui ci n'en faisait pas partie. Elle s'arrêta, lâcha le chariot et se mit devant le jeune italien pour réajuster la position du bébé dans ses bras. Cette fois bien calé, l'enfant cessa de s'agiter.

Tony : Ziva, tu es une magicienne. Comment as-tu fait ?

Ziva : Il était mal installé, c'est pour ça qu'il remuait.

Tony : Tu as l'air de t'y connaître avec les enfants.

Ziva : Je t'ai déjà dit que ma vie privée était privée.

Tony : Du calme, on ne faisait que discuter.

Elle attrapa trois biberons en verre sur le rayon, ainsi qu'un chauffe biberon et un stérilisateur.

Tony : Euh ça sert à quoi ça ?

Ziva : A « démicrober ».

Tony : Tu dois vouloir dire stériliser.

Ziva : C'est pareil.

Ils avancèrent un peu plus dans le rayon et Tony attrapa des sucettes ainsi que bavoirs et s'éloigna de Ziva qui essayait de trouver quelques vêtements pour le bébé. Il se posta devant l'étalage de boite de lait, l'air sceptique. Une femme approcha.

Femme : Je peux vous aider ??? C'est un très beau bébé.

Tony releva la tête et observa la jeune femme un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était ravissante, tout à fait dans son goût, elle devait avoir environ 25ans, les cheveux blonds.

Tony : Merci, euh vous vous y connaissez en boite de lait, mademoiselle ???

Femme : Mon nom est Maya.

Tony : Et moi c'est Tony.

Maya : Ravie de vous connaître. C'est le votre ???

Mais voilà que Ziva arrivait, elle posa les habits dans le chariot en regardant la femme.

Ziva : Oui. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a les yeux de son père ?

Maya : Si, de très beaux yeux.

Tony regarda dubitatif la jeune israélienne, le bébé avait les yeux très noirs se rapprochant plus de ceux de Ziva que des siens. Maya se sentit pris dans son propre piège, ne jamais dragué un homme avec un bébé, elle décida donc de continuer de jouer la jeu de la femme intéressée par le bébé.

Maya : Et comment s'appelle ce joli bambin ?

Ziva : Ezriel.

Elle avait choisi un prénom hébraïque, le premier qui lui était passé par la tête. Et machinalement elle porta sa main à son étoile de David. Maya baissa les yeux, et fit mine de regarder sa montre.

Maya : Il se fait tard, il faut que je parte, beaucoup de bonheur à vous deux.

Tony : Au revoir.

Mais elle s'était déjà éloignée à grand pas.

Tony : Ca s'était une crise de jalousie ou je ne mis connais pas.

Ziva attrapa la boite de lait maternel adéquate et se tourna vers Tony.

Ziva : Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, mais je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec le bébé sur les bras pendant que toi tu cours les filles, je ne sais où, d'autant plus que j'avais prévu autre chose pour le week-end.

Tony : Du genre ???

Ziva : Du genre profiter de la fête.

Tony : A oui Anouchka !

Ziva : 'Hannouka, pas Anouchka.

Tony : Oui, faudra que tu m'expliques en quoi ça consiste.

Ziva : Plus tard, on devrait rentrer.

Appartement de Ziva David. 20h30.

Ziva ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Tony qui avait le bébé dans ses bras. L'enfant dormait profondément. Elle mit ses clefs dans le vide poche et tourna le verrou. Elle alluma ensuite la lumière et tout deux se débarrassèrent de leur manteau plein de neige.

Ziva : Bon sang ce qu'il fait froid.

Tony : Sûr que tu ne dois pas avoir souvent des hiver comme ça en Israël.

Ziva : Jamais.

Elle le vit sourire se moquant un peu d'elle et de la moue qu'elle faisait.

Tony : Où est ce que je couche le bébé ?

Ziva : Il y a un panier dans le placard qui pourrait servir de couffin.

Ziva prit la direction d'une chambre vide qui servait de débarras et chercha quelques instants avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle le tendit à Tony.

Ziva : J'ai des choses à faire. Si tu as faim, tu sais où est la cuisine.

Tony : Oui, merci.

Il prit le panier et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle prenait la direction du salon. Tony coucha l'enfant et se rendit dans le salon sans faire de bruit il observa la jeune femme qui fouillait dans un carton pour en sortir un chandelier a huit branches. Elle le posa sur le bord de la fenêtre près de la porte. Elle mit deux bougies, une au milieu et une sur la branche de droite.

Ziva : Baroukh ata Adonaï Elohénou Mélékh haôlam achér qiddéchanou bémitsvotav vétsivanou léhadliq nér 'hanouka…. Baroukh ata Adonaï Elohénou Mélékh haôlam chéâssa nissim la avoténou bayamim hahém bazémane hazzé….Baroukh ata Adonaï Elohénou Mélékh haôlam ché hé'héyanou véqiyémanou véhiguiânou lazémane hazzé.

Puis elle alluma les deux bougies avec la même allumette avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil regardant le flamme brûler. Il l'entendait murmurer mais ne dit rien, respectant ainsi ses croyances. Il prit la direction de la cuisine et décida de préparer le repas. Il était souvent venu dans cet appartement, quand il prenait des leçons de piano avec la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne soit accusée de trahison. Elle avait ensuite arrêté de lui donner des leçons. Il regrettait ses moments passés avec elle, si proche d'elle, tous deux assis sur le banc du piano. Il l'avait entendu rire vraiment et cela lui manquait.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette drole de fic que j'ai failli abandonné proche de la fin et j'aimerais remercier Ykyrya, piplete76, deydy, Chtite Sgwe, et Rafikis pour leur reviews…_

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard.

Cuisinant toujours, perdu dans ses pensées, la maison était calme. Trop calme, l'enfant dormait et seul le bruit de la nourriture qui cuisait lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être dans un rêve.

Ziva : Ca sent très bon.

Il se retourna un peu rapidement, sur la défensive, une spatule à la main. Elle était là, appuyée sur le montant de la porte, l'air calme.

Tony : Ziva ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Ziva : Je t'ai fait peur ??? Tu croyais qu'on allait t'attaquer ou quoi ? Il n'y a que toi, moi et le bébé dans cette maison. Allé, ne fait pas cette tête, c'est jour de fête aujourd'hui.

La voix de la jeune femme était calme et posé, reflétant un certain bien-être.

Tony : Tu es étrange aujourd'hui.

Ziva : Etrange ?

Tony : Oui tu es différente.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer empêchant Ziva de répondre.

Ziva : J'y vais.

Elle se rendit dans la chambre pendant que Tony dressait la table pour deux dans le salon. Mais alors qu'elle tardait à revenir, il s'installa au piano et commença à jouer un morceau, quand elle arriva dans la pièce, elle l'observa quelques instants le bébé dans les bras.

Ziva : C'est un de mes morceaux préférés.

Tony : Je sais.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Tony : Il te ressemble. (changeant de sujet) Le petit bout est réveillé.

Ziva : Oui il a faim.

Tony : Le lait et le reste du matériel pour lui sont restés dans la voiture, je vais aller le chercher.

Il mit son manteau et sortit dans le froid, revenant assez rapidement des paquets dans les bras. Il posa ses trouvailles sur le canapé et fouilla dans le sac à la recherche d'un biberon et de la boite de lait qu'ils étaient passer chercher à leur sortie de la synagogue.

Tony : Euh Ziva, je ne sais pas faire un biberon.

Il avait l'air si penaud.

Ziva : D'accord, je te montre comment faire un biberon et après tu lui changes sa couche.

Il hésita, l'idée de changer la couche à un bébé ne l'emballait pas vraiment.

Tony : D'accord.

Elle lui mit l'enfant dans les bras et il la suivit dans la cuisine. Elle lui montra comment faire un biberon, puis elle le testa sur son poignet avant de le lécher. Le biberon prêt, Ziva prit l'enfant des bras de Tony et alla s'installer dans le canapé. Confortablement installée, elle lui donna le biberon en chantonnant comme si elle était seule avec l'enfant. Tony les regardait, voir Ziva dans le rôle de mère était étrange et très beau en même temps. Il n'aurait jamais penser qu'elle pouvait être maternel, elle qui passait pour une guerrière sans cœur. Il aurait aimé savoir où elle avait appris ses choses là, il aurait aimé tout simplement en savoir plus sur elle, mais elle protégeait son passé comme une véritable lionne. Quand elle eut terminé de lui donner le repas, elle lui fit faire son rot.

Ziva : Je crois que ce petit bout à besoin d'être changé.

Tony : Tu es sûre ???

Ziva : Allez ne fait pas l'enfant.

Ziva donna l'enfant à Tony puis pris une couverture qu'elle posa sur le meuble pour que Tony puisse le changer. Il posa l'enfant sur la couverture, lui retira le body et sa couche commençant à le nettoyer.

Tony : Euh, Ziva, je crois que se petit bout est un de tes compatriotes.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le bébé.

Ziva : Possible, mais il n'y a pas que les juifs qui sont circoncises, Tony. Les musulmans aussi.

Tony : Peut-être bien, mais cet enfant n'est pas vraiment typé arabe.

Ziva : En Europe, les tchétchènes sont de type caucasien et pourtant sont musulmans.

Tony : Mais nous ne sommes pas en Europe, Ziva mais aux Etats-Unis. Alors je pense qu'on devrait commencer par ta communauté.

Ziva : J'espère que tu as raison comme ça on retrouvera plus facilement sa mère, la communauté juive est plutôt restreinte dans cette ville.

Tony : On devrait peut-être lui trouver un nom en attendant.

Ziva : Il a un nom.

Tony : Mais nous ne le connaissons pas et on ne peut pas continuer à l'appeler Bébé. C'est quoi le nom que tu as utilisé tout à l'heure ???

Ziva : Ezriel ???

Tony : Oui. Eh bien bébé nous t'appellerons Ezriel en attendant de savoir ton véritable nom.

Il termina de mettre le pyjama à Ezriel et le conduisit dans la chambre pour le coucher avant de revenir dans le salon.

Tony : On devrait passer à table avant que se soit froid.

Ziva : Oui.

Ils passèrent à table et commencèrent à dîner malgré l'heure tardive.

Ziva : Tu es plutôt bon cuisinier, je dois bien le reconnaître.

Tony : Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir cuisiner.

Ziva : J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Tony : Pour moi ???

Elle se leva, fouilla dans son manteau pour en sortir un petit paquet cadeau.

Ziva : Puisque tu vas passer une partie d'Hannouka avec moi alors autant te faire participer.

Elle reprit place sur sa chaise, et donna la boite à Tony. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit objet.

Tony : Une toupie ???

Ziva : Oui, on offre cette toupie aux enfants en temps normal mais dans ton cas, on peut faire exception.

Il observa la toupie à quatre faces.

Tony : C'est quoi ses symboles ?

Ziva : Ceux sont des lettres Tony, il y a Noun, Guimel, He, Chin. Cela signifie Nes Gadol Hayah Sham autrement dit un grand miracle à eut là-bas.

Tony : D'accord.

Ziva : Mais c'est aussi un jouet. J'ai découvert un jeu très mignon depuis que je suis aux Etats-Unis, les enfants à la synagogue me l'ont montrés.

Tony : Alors tu joues avec les enfants, ça explique pourquoi ils t'ont sauté dans les bras.

Ziva : J'aime les enfants.

Tony : Je ne te savais pas comme ça.

Ziva : Je te l'ai dit il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores de moi.

Tony : Alors comment joue-t-on à ton jeu. Que l'on essaye cette toupie ! Au faite tu en as une de toupie ???

Ziva : Oui, je l'ai reçu quand j'étais enfant mais la mienne est un peu différente, la dernière lettre n'est pas la même. A la place de Chin j'ai Pe qui signifie, ici et non là-bas.

Tony : Parce que tu vivais en Israël.

Ziva : Oui. Et si nous jouons ?

Tony : Allons-y !

Ils poussèrent les assiettes, choisissant de nettoyer plus tard.

Ziva : Il nous faut des pièces.

Tony : Des pièces ??? Tu veux jouer de l'argent ?

Ziva : On pourrait mais non. Je dois avoir des pièces en chocolat dans la cuisine.

Elle attrapa les deux assiettes pour les mettre dans l'évier et elle revint avec deux sachets de pièce en chocolat.

Tony : Mais dis moi tu es une gourmande.

Ziva : Exactement.

Elle donna un sachet à Tony et garda l'autre puis elle posa une sous tasse au milieu de la table.

Ziva : Tu dois mettre une pièce dans l'assiette c'est la mise de départ.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous les deux.

Ziva : Et maintenant tu lances la toupie, si tu tombe sur Noun, c'est a moi de tourner la toupie, si tu tombe sur Guimel, tu rafles la mise, pour He, tu ne prends que la moitié du pot et enfin pour Chin, tu dois mettre une pièce dans le pot.

Tony : C'est un jeu pour enfant.

Ziva : Bien sûr mais ça peut-être drôle.

Tony : Alors jouons.

Il commencèrent à jouer mais très vite, le jeu devint plus intéressant, plus piquant, plus adulte. Ils riaient ensemble, la jeune femme avait laissé tomber une partie de sa carapace. Ils étaient debout jouant à se chamailler pour la dernière pièce en chocolat, il était très proche quand soudain Ziva se prit les pieds dans le magasinier sur le sol et ils chutèrent tout deux sur le canapé. La chute de Tony sur Ziva coupa le souffle à la jeune femme, le regard ancré l'un dans l'autre, ils avaient cessé de rire. Pourtant quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Ziva se dégagea et prit la fuite.

Tony : Ziva…

Trop tard elle était dans la salle de bain, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme pourquoi avait-elle réagit comme ça, se n'était qu'un baiser, enfin ce n'était resté qu'un baiser. Il se surprit à vouloir bien plus de la belle israélienne, il avait pourtant Jeanne dans sa vie mais Jeanne, s'était différant, elle n'était pas dans sa vie par hasard. Il s'était attaché à Jeanne mais il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, un peu plus que ses conquêtes habituelles mais se n'était pas de vrais sentiments amoureux, pas le grand amour de sa vie. Il décida donc de débarrasser la table, commençant à faire la vaisselle. Un fois terminé, il se retourna pour attraper un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains, la présence de Ziva le fit sursauter. Une fois la stupeur passée, il l'observa de haut en bas et déglutit. Elle portait un pyjama de satin bleu clair qui se composait d'un débardeur et d'un petit short laissant apparaître ses longues jambes.

Ziva : Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Tony : Assez oui.

Ziva : (changeant de sujet) Tu n'aurais pas dû faire la vaisselle, je l'aurais fait demain.

Tony : C'est rien, ça ne m'a pas prit longtemps.

Il avait comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

Ziva : On devrait aller dormir, je suis sûre qu'Ezriel ne nous laissera pas enfin ne te laissera pas dormir.

Tony : Tu as un oreiller et une couverture ? je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Ziva : On dort très mal dans se vieux canapé, on est adulte on peut partager mon lit, ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Tony : J'accepte à une condition.

Elle le regarda en faisant la moue, sachant qu'il allait sortir une bêtise.

Tony : Essaye de ne pas ronfler trop fort.

Ziva : Je te retourne le compliment. Aller viens.

Il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la chambre, un peu mal à l'aise. Il observa de nouveau la pièce dont seul la lampe de chevet était allumée pour ne pas réveiller le bébé. L'ambiance que dégageait la pièce était agréable, chaleureuse même si il restait encore quelques cartons dans un coin de la pièce.

Ziva : (à mi-voix) A quoi tu rêves ?

Il se retourna et la retrouva assise sous les couvertures.

Tony : A rien.

Il retira ses chaussures, son pantalon et ses chaussettes et se glissa sous les couvertures en prenant quand même soin de rester à bonne distance de Ziva surtout après ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Elle éteignit la lumière.

Tony : Bonne nuit, Ziva.

Mais elle dormait déjà, il pouvait entendre sa respiration calme et quelque peu sifflante. Il releva les couvertures sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas froid et observa sa silhouette à l'aide du rayon de lune qui filtrait du rideau mal tiré. Il se laissa aller à ses réflexions se demandant si Gibbs avait imaginé ça quand il avait ordonné à Ziva de l'aider. Il ferma les yeux à son tour se laissant emporter par le sommeil.

Dimanche matin. 7h00.

Tony ouvrit doucement les yeux essayant de se rappeler où il était quand il sentit un poids contre son corps. Il baissa les yeux pour apercevoir Ziva lovée dans ses bras, elle dormait. Sur le coté du lit le panier contenant Ezriel, Ziva avait dû s'occuper de lui pendant la nuit et dire qu'il n'avait rien entendu. L'enfant s'agitait doucement dans son panier, il était bien réveillé. Tony se décida donc à se lever pour le nourrir. Il se détacha doucement des bras de Ziva en essayant de ne pas la réveiller mais il ne résista pas à lui poser un baiser sur le front. Elle était si belle, si calme, si sereine. Il prit le panier dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il attrapa ce qui lui fallait pour préparer le biberon comme Ziva lui avait montré la veille. Mais quand il le testa sur son poignet, il se brûla. L'enfant se mit à rire lui qui était encore allongé dans son panier sur le sol.

Tony : Tu trouves ça drôle !

Il fit couler de l'eau froid sur le biberon afin d'en faire baisser la température. De son autre main, il mit la cafetière en route. Un fois le biberon à température idéale, il prit l'enfant et s'installa au salon pour lui donner son petit déjeuner.

Dans la chambre, Ziva s'était réveillée quand Tony avait bougé pour se lever mais elle avait préféré garder les yeux fermés. Ezriel s'était réveillé deux fois dans la nuit et elle avait dû se lever car Tony dormait profondément et elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à le tirer de son sommeil. Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras mais elle savait que ça devait être la raison pour laquelle elle avait dormi aussi tard. Quand il lui avait posé se baiser sur son front, son cœur avait battue la chamade, bien plus que quand il l'avait embrassé la veille. Mais elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse, elle avait une mission et puis elle savait qu'il avait une petite amie. Elle ne voulait pas s'attirer des ennuis, elle ne voulait pas rentrer en Israël, affronter son père une nouvelle fois serait trop dure. La première fois il avait voulu la punir en la forçant à rester aux Etats-Unis après qu'elle l'ait défié au sujet de la mort de son demi-frère. L'odeur du café fraîchement coulé lui rappela qu'elle avait faim, d'habitude elle était debout depuis plus d'une heure. Elle quitta la chaleur du lit, enfila une fine robe de chambre de soie et se rendit dans le salon, Tony était là, installé sur le canapé et parlait à Ezriel. Elle ne lui connaissait pas cette facette, elle trouva ça attendrissant et se surprit à se demander si Tony serait un bon père avec elle dans le rôle de mère. Elle secoua la tête et se rendit dans la cuisine où elle servit deux tasses de café qu'elle posa sur la table basse.

Tony : Merci. Bonjour.

Ziva : Bonjour.

Tony : Bien dormi ?

Ziva : Comme une marmotte, je dois dire que tu es plutôt confortable comme oreiller.

Il sourit et fit faire son rot à Ezriel. Elle prit place sur le canapé à coté de lui en ramenant ses jambes sous elle.

Tony : Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveillé cette nuit ?

Ziva : Tu dormais j'étais réveillé. Je me suis occupé Ezriel. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Tony : Tu n'es censé que m'aider et tu fais le plus gros du travail, ce n'est pas très juste.

Ziva : Est ce que je t'ai dit quelque chose ??? Non !! Alors cesse de te tourmenter, d'accord ! Et puis si je n'étais pas là je ne sais pas ce que tu aurais fait avec un bébé.

Tony : Probablement supplié Gibbs de le prendre, il s'y connaît en bébé, lui... Tu as déjà penser à avoir des enfants ?

Elle se redressa sur le canapé un peu mal à l'aise.

Ziva : J'ai déjà eu un enfant.

Tony : (surprit) Toi ! Tu as eu un bébé.

Ziva : Moi non. Mais j'ai élevé la fille de Tali quand elle est morte, Elinoa avait deux mois, aujourd'hui elle a dix ans. Mon… père m'a envoyer en Amérique parce que je l'ai défié, résultat des courses il m'a fait retirer la garde de Elinoa invoquant le faite qu'elle serait mieux dans son pays natal, puis j'ai perdu Ari.

Tony : Je croyais que ta sœur avant 16 ans quand elle est morte.

Ziva : C'est le cas mais elle a fait une erreur lors d'une de ses missions et elle est tombée enceinte. Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur Elinoa, ce que j'ai fait pendant dix ans. Je suis une mauvaise mère, Tony…

Tony : Je suis sûr que non.

Il glissa l'enfant pour ne le porter que dans un seul de ses bras et serra Ziva de son bras libre. La jeune femme se laissa aller dans les bras du bel italien, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas serré dans les bras comme ça, et elle s'y sentait bien, ne voulant plus quitter le torse de son collègue.

Ziva : Je m'excuse pour hier…

Tony : Pourquoi ?

Ziva : Pour… pour le baiser. J'ai pris peur.

Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et elle nicha sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme.

Tony : Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne te ferais jamais de mal… jamais.

Ziva : Promet le moi.

Tony : Je te le promet, princesse.

Il lui posa un baiser dans les cheveux, tous deux surpris par la tournure des évènements et pourtant aucun ne voulait mesurer la portée de se qu'il était entrain de partager. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, elle y lut tellement de sincérité qu'elle frissonna. Chacun était inexorablement attiré par les lèvres de l'autre, tout en se cherchant doucement, ils ne voulaient pas presser les choses et pourtant ils en avaient tellement envie. Quand enfin leurs bouches entrèrent en contact, le baiser qu'ils partagèrent fut extrêmement intense. Aucun des deux n'en avait partagé de comme ça par le passé, c'était intense, doux, étrange, mystérieux et familier en même temps. C'est le gazouillement d'Ezriel qui les ramena à la réalité, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais ils restèrent quelques instants front contre front avant de regarder l'enfant qui souriait dans les bras de Tony. Ziva caressa la joue d'Ezriel.

Ziva : Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Tony : Je sais mais plus tard. Les soucis pour plus tard. Je voudrais rester comme ça pour toujours.

Ziva : Mais ce n'est pas possible.

Tony : Chut…

Il approcha l'enfant de Ziva et les serra tous les deux dans ses bras.

Tony : Tu récupéreras ta fille, j'en suis certain.

Ziva : Personne ne s'oppose au directeur David.

Tony : Toi tu en as le courage.

Ziva : Je veux récupérer mon Elinoa mais je veux aussi rester aux Etats-Unis, je n'ai pas très envie de retourner en Israël pour le moment. Trop de démons.

Tony : Ne penses pas à ça pour le moment, c'est 'Hannouka, non.

Ziva : Si.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Mais alors qu'elle allait de nouveau se lover dans ses bras, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Ziva fronça les sourcils, elle ne recevait que très très rarement des visites à son domicile. Elle posa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir la porte. Elle fut surprise de découvrir McGee, Abby, Ducky et Gibbs derrière la porte, machinalement elle referma un peu plus son peignoir à cause du froid et de la neige.

Ziva : Entrez, le froid est mauvais pour Ezriel.

Ils entrèrent et elle referma la porte derrière eux.

Gibbs : Ezriel ????

Tony : Il lui fallait un nom.

McGee : Joyeux 'Hannouka, Ziva.

Ziva : Merci Tim.

Abby : On a ramené un petit déjeuné de fête.

Ziva : Installez vous, je vais aller m'habiller.

Tony : Il faut que j'aille changer Ezriel.

Ils prirent tous deux la direction de la chambre de Ziva. Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, Tony l'embrassa passionnément mais l'enfant se mit à pleurer.

Ziva : Tu devrais le changer.

Tony : Oui.

Pendant que Ziva prenait des vêtements dans sa commode pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, Tony changea le petit Ezriel qui lui avait laissé une petite surprise, Ziva eut le temps de voir sa grimace avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain et elle riait doucement.

Tony : Ne te moques pas de moi.

Ziva : Ce serait beaucoup moins intéressant si je ne pouvais pas et tu serais probablement aussi moins intéressant.

Quand la porte de la salle de bain se referma, Tony avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il trouvait qu'il avait de la chance, elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours vraiment voulu trouver chez une femme et il était prêt à tout pour que leur relation réussisse, il n'était pas prêt à faire une croix sur elle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tout d'abord voilà le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic et je voudrais sincèrement vous remercier pour vos reviews même si je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous répondre individuellement(la fac, écrire des fics, les devoirs, passer le C2I tenir à jour mes forums et j'en passe…), je prend le temps de lire toutes les reviews et elles me font super plaisir, vraiment. _

_Alors pour le « Je ne suis pas juifs -personne n'est parfait » Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte mais j'ai sans le vouloir pioché ça dans le film Independance day un film que j'adore et que je me lasse pas de revoir quand j'en ai l'occasion même si à part les séries je regarde rarement la télé et je vais rarement au cinéma. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait à peu près le tour et encore une fois je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture…._

Salle à manger.

Ils s'étaient installés tranquillement autour de la table basse.

McGee : Tony et Ziva sont étranges se matin.

Abby : McGee !!! Ils ont passés la nuit à s'occuper d'un bébé ! Je crois qu'ils sont seulement fatigué.

Ducky : Une vraie petite famille, ils ont même trouvé un prénom au bébé. Ezi…Ez…

Gibbs : Ezriel. C'est un prénom hébraïque.

Abby : Mais je ne pense pas que donner un prénom au bébé soit une idée de Ziva.

McGee : Oui, ça ressemble plus à DiNozzo.

Tony : Et c'est bien mon idée mais c'est grâce à Ziva que j'en ai eu l'idée.

Abby : Comment ça ???

Ziva : (arrivant) Je me suis débarrassé d'une minette pour ne pas me retrouver avec le bébé sur les bras pendant que monsieur courait les jupons.

Tony : Euh !!! Je ne serais pas parti avec elle.

Ziva : Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent était tout sauf professionnel et il mit plutôt mal à l'aise les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Abby : Et si nous prenions se petit déjeuné ????

Tony : Bonne idée, je meurs de faim.

Gibbs : Tu as toujours faim !

Tony : Et alors ?!

Ziva fit le tour et s'installa dans le canapé près de Tony, lui prenant l'enfant des bras. Tony posa machinalement le bras sur le dossier. Ses doigts frôlaient les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Ziva : Maintenant tu as les deux mains libres pour manger, bonne appétit.

Il attrapa un croissant, en rompu un morceau et le présenta devant les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle prit le morceau et le mangea en silence pendant que les autres discutaient de tout et de rien. L'ambiance était bonne et pourtant Ziva restait silencieuse, elle observait le bébé, perdu dans ses songes.

McGee : Tu en penses quoi, Ziva ?

L'entente de son prénom la fit revenir à la réalité.

Ziva : Pardon. Je dois dire que je n'écoutais pas.

McGee : Fatiguée ???

Ziva : Oui je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Tony : C'est de ma faute.

Tout les regard se tournèrent vers lui.

Tony : Non pas pour se que vous pensez.

Gibbs : Oh mais on ne pense rien.

Tony : Je me suis endormi et je n'ai pas entendit le bébé pleurer.

Ziva : Parce qu'il n'a pas pleuré. Je n'ai pas dormie plus de deux heures entre hier et se matin.

Tony : Tu t'es pourtant endormie comme une masse.

Ziva : C'est vrai je me suis endormie, mais je me suis vite réveillé moins d'une heure plus tard. Je ne dors pas en se moment.

Tony regarda la jeune femme, elle était toujours concentrée sur l'enfant. Elle ne dirait rien d'autres, ils le savaient tous, ils savaient qu'elle en avait trop dit selon les critères propres à la jeune israélienne.

Gibbs : Lundi vous bosserais tous les deux depuis ici pour retrouver sa mère, le NCIS n'est pas un endroit pour un bébé et je ne veux pas avoir Jenny sur le dos.

Tony : Bien patron.

L'idée ne semblait pas déplaire au jeune agent mais faisait moins plaisir à Ziva, elle ne supportait pas de rester enfermée et ceux même si il s'agissait de son propre appartement. L'enfant se mit à pleurer, elle le tendit à Tony et prit la direction de la cuisine sans un mot. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un biberon qu'elle tendit à Tony.

Ziva : Vous restez pour le déjeuner ?

Gibbs : Je ne peux pas, je suis attendu mais merci.

Ducky : Et moi je dois rentrer ma mère doit m'attendre.

Abby : Pourquoi pas.

Ziva : McGee ?

McGee : Volontiers.

17h30.

McGee et Abby avaient fini par passer la journée chez Ziva. Durant la discussion, beaucoup de questions avait tourné autour de la religion de Ziva, et Tony avait été surpris de découvrir avec quel aisance, McGee avait répondu aux questions, pour finalement découvrir que se dernier était juif, également. Au plus grand étonnement de Tony, mais alors que le jeune agent s'attendait à des remarques de la part de l'agent DiNozzo, il fut surpris que ça ne soit pas le cas. Comme si il avait mûri. Puis finalement Les deux petits génies étaient partie laissant de nouveau Ziva et Tony seuls.

Ziva : J'ai apprécié que tu ne fasses pas de remarque au sujet de McGee.

Tony : Pourquoi en aurais-je fait ? Chacun est libre de religion et je crois vraiment que je n'ai pas à juger de ça.

Ziva : C'est noble de ta part.

Tony : Et puis j'ai assez de sujets sur lesquels me moquer.

Ziva : Ca, ça te ressemble plus.

Tony : J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Ziva : Pourquoi demandes tu ???

Ils étaient tout deux installés dans le canapé. Tony caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux noirs.

Tony : Qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

Ziva : Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter.

Il laissa glisser sa main vers la nuque de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui pour finalement échanger un doux baiser, à la fois plein de tendresse et d'envie, et d'un coup les choses devinrent plus rapidement, les mains du jeune homme passait sous le pull de l'israélienne qui elle non plus n'était pas en reste. Elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle, tout contre elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire ça ici, pas sur le canapé, elle s'éloigna de lui mais alors qu'il croyait qu'il allait la perdre, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna versa sa chambre. Pas un mot ne fut échangé préférant utiliser le langage corporel, lui ne mentait pas.

Deux jours plus tard.

La vie s'écoulait paisiblement, Tony et Ziva se découvraient de façon agréable et tendre, même si Ziva encore méfiante ne se confiait que peu. Pourtant Tony découvrait la femme derrière l'agent du Mossad. Et il l'imaginait très bien dans le rôle de la mère de ses enfants même si il se gardait bien de lui dire. Soudain le téléphone sonna. Tony, l'enfant dans les bras décrocha.

Tony : Domicile de Ziva David.

_Gibbs :__ Tony c'est Gibbs._

Tony : Un problème ?

_Gibbs :__ La mère de Ezriel vient d'être retrouvé._

Tony : Sérieusement ?

_Gibbs :__ Oui elle est à l'hôpital. Elle a été agressée, et on a enlevé son enfant. _

Tony : D'accord…

_Gibbs :__ Elle veut voir son bébé._

Tony : C'est compréhensible. Je préviens Ziva.

_Gibbs :__ Bien soyez à l'hôpital dans deux heures. _

Tony raccrocha, il ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à Ziva, elle s'était tellement attaché à cette enfant.

Ziva : (arrivant) C'était qui ?

Tony : Gibbs.

Ziva : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tony : La mère d'Ezriel à été retrouvé.

Ziva sous le choc, s'installa sur le canapé tout proche. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'attacher à l'enfant qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait partir mais c'était si dure… La voyant ainsi, Tony s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Tony : Tu es une bonne mère Ziva.

Ziva : Mais je n'ai pas su garder Elinoa auprès de moi…

Hôpital. Trois heures plus tard.

Voilà la jeune femme venait de récupérer son fils qui en réalité s'appelait David. Ce qui avait fait sourire l'équipe et pour répondre à leur interrogation sa mère Chira était juive et son père Abdel, musulman. La jeune femme avait été soulagé de retrouver son fils de le savoir en vie. Elle avait mille fois remercié Tony et Ziva leur demandant même d'être le parrain et la marraine de David. Le jeune couple avait chaleureusement accepté surtout que finalement la jeune femme et Ziva s 'étaient rendu compte qu'elle fréquentait la même synagogue.

Domicile de Ziva David. 24décembre.

Tony avait organisé le repas de Noël avec l'aide de Ziva, le but étant de réunir tout le monde. A l'approche de cette fête, elle avait vu Tony redevenir un petit garçon. Et il avait répondu à chacune de ses questions avec plaisir. Mais ce qui avait le plus plut à Ziva avait été de décorer le sapin, la maison était rempli de chants de Noël et pendant que Ziva faisait un petit somme sur la canapé, Tony se chargeait des derniers préparatifs. Il la laissait se reposer, elle était fatiguée et sa dernière mission de surveillance l'avait fait rester éveillé pendant près de 24heures. L'heure approchait et quand enfin le premier invité sonna à la porte, Tony réveilla Ziva avant d'aller ouvrir.

Tony : Ziva princesse réveilles toi.

Il lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule mais le réveil de la jeune femme fut brutal.

Tony : Chut, du calme. Ce n'est que moi.

Il se pencha, lui posa un baiser sur le front avant d'aller vers la porte. Rapidement les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres, l'équipe mais aussi Chira et Abdel ainsi que le petit David. Pour le couple d'amis ainsi que McGee et Ziva cela représentaient leur premier Noël et les autres feraient tout pour que se dernier soit réussi.

La soirée progressait dans la bonne humeur, le repas préparé par Ziva semblait vraiment plaire. Tony enchaînait pitreries et chants de Noël en duo avec Gibbs pour la plus grande surprise de tous. A l'approche de minuit, installé autour d'un café, Ziva se rapprocha de Tony pour s'appuyer contre l'épaule de Tony.

Gibbs : Ziva ça va ?

Ziva : Oui oui je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Tony : Je t'avais dit de te reposer, se n'est pas bon pour toi.

Ziva : Ne joue pas ma mère, Tony. Je me suis assez reposée en fin d'après midi.

Tony : Tu sais ce que le médecin t'a dit.

McGee : Un problème ?

Ziva : Disons que l'année prochaine, il y aura un bébé pour 'Hannouka.

**FIN**


End file.
